


Knife

by lmeden



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/lmeden





	Knife

The plant was short, with grayish leaves. Hermione found it very odd that this innocuous thing could be the key to making Amortentia.

This plain and horrible plant had been growing alone on her back terrace for several years. Alone, like her. And finally, finally, she could use it. Hermione reached up, hands shaking with suppressed excitement as she severed a few leaves.

And she hissed as the knife sliced her thumb. Bright blood welled, and in Hermione's fervor she could nearly taste it. Would that blood be as cloying as love?

Her finger grew irresistibly closer to her lips.


End file.
